<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine, (This Valentine's) by Redlair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414742">Mine, (This Valentine's)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair'>Redlair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and they were roommates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Selfless Lee Jaehyun, Short &amp; Sweet, happy valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjae’s single, but he does have a great roommate, Juyeon, who's he trying to play cupid for (in finding the right Valentine date). However,  Juyeon never fails to make him feel better and more complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and they were roommates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine, (This Valentine's)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here's the typical Valentines fic post you're looking for, as I said I will post two. Happy Valentine's Day wherever you are! You're loved and appreciated even if you're not in a relationship. &lt;3 Lee Juyeon just may be the anime main character but he's not the main haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><em>Oh Valentines</em>,Hyunjae dreads Valentines. It’s not that he has anything against it, but he’s particularly against seeing the many couples on the streets, or on campus, because that’s where he becomes scarred with the amount of PDA (public display of affection) every year (and also every holiday season). He doesn’t need to see all that hand-holding, all that smooching that isn’t even hidden at this point. It’s all visible for everyone to see and that was just disgusting.</p><p class="p1">It doesn’t hurt his heart or feelings at all, the fact he doesn’t have someone a date or a parter. He really doesn’t mind. Hyunjae thinks that he doesn’t exactly have the time and money to date either when he’s caught up with his studies and in the part-time that he had. But there were times, that he felt lonely, and his mind would wander a bit, wondering about the possibilities when he would ever find someone, but even so, it was something at the back of his mind, and Hyunjae knew he wouldn’t act on such thought any time soon.</p><p class="p1">So it would have been fine if he didn’t live with such an attractive roommate and friend. Juyeon, who was popular and friendly with everyone was bound to receive all kind of confessions and sweets each year. Even if Hyunjae hadn’t been living with the other until recently, he’s seen the amount of girls giving the other curious glances and looks just from being on campus alone, and that for some reason bugs him.</p><p class="p1">For one, he would like to receive chocolates and pocky sticks too, but that obviously would not happen. Each year, he observed his friend leaving school with bags of sweets in his arms, just to pass out to his friends. That was what made him envious. It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair, and Juyeon being the perfect roommate, also wasn’t fair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">-----</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s heard the girls giggling just as he walked down the hallway.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh Juyeon! Yea, I would love to confess to him one day!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>          Oh really? I hear that he accepts what you give him but doesn’t reciprocate!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>                    I mean, obviously! Everyone loves Juyeon! He's mine too, so back off lol</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Yes, everyone loves Juyeon and Hyunjae’s sure that at this point, the world could practically revolve around the other, because that was already his reality.</p><p class="p1">The only thing that didn’t make sense though was with how many years they’ve been friends, Hyunjae hadn’t seen once where the other went out on Valentines. There were no dates, and although Hyunjae knew they had tests, exams and sport practices, there was still no excuse for Juyeon for not having gone out on a simple date even once. It was even worse how the other seemed oblivious to the many stares that he got whenever he walked around. Juyeon who captured the attention of so many people thought it was natural, and that everyone would receive the same attention wherever they went. Hyunjae held himself back. Only attractive people received such attention. Someone like himself, who wore too many hoodies and loose pants, wouldn’t be seen in such light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Juyeon, do you have any plans this weekend?”</p><p class="p1">The other shakes his head. “No, nothing’s up. Why? I’m still down for movie night. We could hang out after too, there’s nothing special happening this weekend?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hyunjae stabs his finger at the calendar. <em>February 14. </em>How did the other not know what day was coming up or was so unfazed? There was no way. The other had to get out and experience the love of his life right now while he was still in University. Now was the time for Juyeon to mingle, not when he graduated and entered the workforce. This was so worrisome, seeing Juyeon sill single despite being one of the most eligible bachelor's on campus. </p><p class="p1">“Are you sure you have no plans? I would have thought-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But no, Juyeon just dumbly smiles like the way he usually does looking at him, and Hyunjae doesn’t know if God blessed or cursed his friend for being such a loyal and attractive fool.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hyunjae has his doubts. Juyeon may tell him he’s free now, but could definitely be caught up later. Hyunjae’s already seen the growing number of candies growing on their kitchen counter and he knows that by the end of Friday, their kitchen island would be full as well. Juyeon could open a sweet shop by then with the quantity he collected.</p><p class="p1">There was no way, no way at all that Juyeon would be lonely for Valentines. He was pretty sure that some other popular and pretty girl would come up to the other, and Juyeon would finally give in. Hyunjae could totally imagine it, Juyeon being surprised at a heartfelt confession that he can’t help but accept the offer for at least a date because he’s a nice guy and he can’t turn people down. Well, at least if the girl or whoever it was matched the other’s ideal type. Then, Juyeon would take care of his date and maybe even hold their hand and give them possibly a small peck on the kiss before the night ended.</p><p class="p1">It was all something that Hyunjae could see happening that he really didn’t think that it wouldn’t be possible. Sure, there were tons of people giving him chocolates just because, but if they were admiration gifts, those were different compared to something serious. Juyeon who valued true friendships and long-lasting relationships, would definitely settle for someone better and somewhere along the way, Hyunjae thinks he would be happy for the other, even if it was going to potentially hurt him in the future. He cared about Juyeon, he wanted the other to have a bright path, even if it was in love, because it mattered more when things were about Juyeon than himself. He didn’t matter, the other did.</p><p class="p1">There was a plan inside of him to plan the perfect date for the other. He would have introduced Juyeon to someone he thought would be good for him, if Hyunjae only knew someone that suited the other. Unfortunately, he majored in engineering, and there was barely any girl he knew in his classes. But with what Hyunjae saw everyday at school, he thought that the plan didn’t need to be put into action after all. There were heart eyes everywhere Juyeon went. As if there were a spring under his foot-steps and he was the son of Aphrodite, there seemed to be glances of affection everywhere Juyeon walked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Everyone was in love, and by the end of this week, Juyeon<em> should</em> no longer be single.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">-----</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">On the day of Valentines, Hyunjae doesn’t have a date, so he doesn’t need to wake up early. He doesn’t have anyone to impress, no one to treat, give flowers and to act all lovey-dovey with. It surprises him, waking him when there’s the ding from a text sent to him at 3PM, when he least expects it. He also just doesn’t expect Juyeon to be the one texting him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Are you awake? I’m waiting for us to hang out or maybe grab some groceries before we watch our movies :) </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon’s home? There was no way. Why wasn’t the other out? Hyunjae could have sworn from the corner of his eye two days ago when he saw the other cornered by a student with a love letter in their hand. He had thought that Juyeon would have definitely chosen a date over him. But no, when Hyunjae gets out of bed still in his pyjamas and unruly hair and enters their living space, Juyeon’s already awake moving around in the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good morning sleepy. I made you brunch. Scrambled eggs, baked potatoes and ham with ketchup on the side, just as you like it.” Juyeon affectionately ruffles his hair, slipping the loose strands of hair back behind Hyunjae's ears after he was done. Hyunjae leans into the other's touch. There was just something about the other's hands in his hair that made him feel comfortable and appreciated. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks, you’re the best. Always will be the best!”  Hyunjae tries to give the brightest smile he can pull off after having woken up just earlier. He probably looked puffy and messy with the way his hair turned out all messy earlier from turning in his covers too much last night. He could never look as gorgeous and shining the other currently was. Juyeon seemed to look neat and well whenever, even when the other stayed up from pulling all-nighters or from early mornings. If Hyunjae was to compare himself to the other before he got dressed up properly, he looked like a little puffy potato. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Anything for you."</p><p class="p1">There’s that sparkle in Juyeon’s eyes when he speaks to Hyunjae that he can’t help but be so thankful for. The other although not having a date, was nice enough to prepare him breakfast but also to even make him a nice sweet, hot cocoa on the side with the tiny marshmallows that Hyunjae liked. Where could he possibly find someone that cared about the small details about him just as he did for the other? The friendship that shared many similar traits in looking out for each other, Hyunjae thinks that it’ll be hard for him to ever find someone like that. Juyeon who was always there to listen and be his emotional support when Hyunjae struggled in talking about his feelings. The feelings of confusion that Hyunjae has despite knowing he’s tried his best and can’t do nothing about, is treated with care and respect and Hyunjae can’t ask anything more from the other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s buy some flowers today. Just so that our place looks a little nicer.”</p><p class="p1">Hyunjae nods along. He thinks that would be nice, whatever Juyeon wanted would be nice, even though they already have a couple sprigs and bouquets in their space already. The room smells like a flower shop. It’ll add to the many bouquets of flowers they have already, (and thank goodness he didn’t have a pollen allergy because it would allow Hyunjae to add to his list of why he doesn’t like Valentines. The list that reminded him of his loneliness was never going to end any time soon). At least, Juyeon was here to spend his day with him today, like the way the other always did.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t question anything when Juyeon picks up a batch of baby’s breath after their trip to the grocery store. Hyunjae liked anything that was nature related and for Juyeon to pick something other than the many roses, sunflowers, and daisies at home, was appreciated. He spots the little beam on the other’s face but makes no thought about it. Juyeon had a thing about buying things on a whim, and although it was random at times like the amount of bell peppers, bananas and onions he’s purchased once, Hyunjae found the other to be simply cute and unique.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once they were back, Hyunjae makes his way towards the couch, turning on the TV. Juyeon goes to make the batch of popcorn, like he routinely does, as Hyunjae plops himself comfortably scrolling. This was his favourite thing of the week, spending movie nights with Juyeon when the other let him pick which movie they watched. But since it was Valentines, he thinks that it wouldn’t be too bad if they watched a comedy romcom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Juyeon, let’s watch something else today. Nothing like the action we usually watch, how about rom-com? Why You? That sounds interesting.”</p><p class="p1">“Yea, sure. I’m down for anything.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s so caught up in setting up the screen that doesn’t even notice that the new bouquet of flowers have disappeared from his sight, and isn't put into the many vases that Juyeon’s put out already. Rom-com? That was something he's never really touched. A usual fan of Marvel, and just Iron Man in general, Hyunjae would have thought that he would have picked something like Spider Man instead, but no. Hyunjae thinks he wants to try something new tonight, and he doesn't know why, but he feels his heart flutter a little. Spending his first Valentines with Juyeon alone, even if they weren't together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Could you pass me the popcorn?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hyunjae passed the other the bowl of popcorn before he continues resting his head against the other’s chest. This was his favourite spot, and ever since the other’s let him rest his head against the other, whetherit be against Juyeon’s lap or shoulder on movie nights, Hyunjae thinks he can’t possibly find someone better. It’s not that a lover isn’t someone that can’t do what Juyeon could give him, but Hyunjae currently wasn’t interested in dating either. Simply said, Juyeon’s the best. He cooks better than what Hyunjae tries doing, and it’s a win-win for the both of them because Juyeon likes cooking, and Hyunjae loves eating. There’s no better combo. Even more when said roommate, also happens to be single this a Valentines too.</p><p class="p1">In some ways, it’s a shame. Juyeon was attractive, had such good qualities in him, and for the most part, excelled in almost everything. The other attentive to details would remind Hyunjae when he knew Hyunjae wouldn’t remember, and made sure to write sticky notes on the counter for Hyunjae to physically see his reminders. Juyeon was also kind, often letting Hyunjae to borrow whatever he wanted, whether it be clothes, skincare and even the umbrella that Hyunjae’s taken out to use without even asking. His roommate is calm and so understanding that Hyunjae really doesn’t understand how Juyeon can’t find someone he likes. But at the same time, if Juyeon was dating, Hyunjae thinks that perhaps, the other wouldn’t be able to make as much time as he did for him. There certainly wouldn’t be as many cooked meals, movie nights, and even conversations and Hyunjae knows that these are only some of the few reasons why Juyeon makes the perfect roommate other than the fact he’s blessed with handsome features too. - Talk about a quadruple threat, nice, caring, smart and good-looking, Juyeon seems to have it all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Except for a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, Hyunjae doesn’t know how.</p><p class="p1">Hyunjae briefly closes his eyes in comfort to the other’s fingers playing with his hair. It soothes him and the experience itself, felt so relaxing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, at least we’ve got each other today, singles being together makes it less unfortunate, I guess. But I do hope that by next year, you find someone special. You really deserve someone nice in your life, you know. It’s honestly unfair how you’re still single.” Hyunjae glances at the other. Juyeon chuckles as he continues to play with the other’s soft locks. For how much Hyunjae’s changed hair colours, it was still surprisingly soft. Hyunjae had claimed that it was his genes. But even so, it was nothing compared to Juyeon who had plentiful amount of hair, and if anything, Hyunjae thinks that's the better DNA blessing. By the time he's bald, Juyeon would probably still have more hair than him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What if I said that I have what I want, and it fits my taste and standards, right here at home?”</p><p class="p1">It had never occurred to Hyunjae that Juyeon could possibly think this way. Just what exactly was in their living space that satisfied the other that much? Their roomba? The ever cute dumb vacuum robot that swirled around in circles between their rooms before returning back to its charging station.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?”  The hands playing with his hair stop and Hyunjae almost lets out a whine. The other had never stopped giving him soft head massages before, and this sudden halt confused him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not bad. I mean, I come home to the comforts of our place after class, and I have a cheerful and caring roommate. What more could I possibly want?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Was Juyeon into platonic relationships? Or was he implying more, Hyunjae really couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter either way when there was someone to spend Valentines with, even if they weren’t together. Hyunjae puts on a smile on his face, although his mind definitely wanders. He had expected more from the other, and this somehow disappointed his expectations he had for the other.</p><p class="p1">As if the other had expected the frown that appears on Hyunjae’s face, Juyeon grabs for the other’s hands like the way he always does whenever he saw that the other needed comforting. It was the little things, the small details that made up their friendship and in the way Hyunjae’s pretty and slender fingers slotted perfectly into Juyeon’s hands. Hyunjae, out of habit would then clasp tightly against the other’s fingers to play with them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This isn’t something to frown or be worried about, Jaehyun. I’m okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hyunjae looks at the other’s eyes. The other’s orbs sincere and honest looking back at him, Hyunjae wonders where it all had gone wrong. Someone this gorgeous, wasn’t meant to be this lonely on Valentines; what did God forget in creating the other? Just how was this possible? But even so, it’s terribly wrong the way Juyeon stares at him that made Hyunjae feel so treasured. The way the other always seemed to think of him in asking how his day went, or how Hyunjae would feel himself falling into a trance just from looking at the other. The other’s gaze that glowed and looked at him so warmly that Hyunjae secretly wishes that he could have the other’s attention and interest, even if it was purely friendship forever.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The moment Hyunjae catches the other’s lips curling up, Hyunjae can’t help but let out a smile too to mirror Juyeon’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The other was clearly human, but in seeing how steadfast and how much effort Juyeon put into the things that he cared and was passionate about, Hyunjae thinks that Juyeon was very much perfect in his own way. The good characteristics that cannot be overlooked when the other’s flaws were so small and minor. Juyeon made sure that the people around him were in good moods, were eating well and in good health. For whatever Hyunjae lacked or needed help with, Juyeon was there to fulfill, and as absurd as it was, Juyeon was the perfect roommate and friend that Hyunjae doesn’t know how he got blessed with because if possible, the other made him feel complete, like the last slice to a pie, or the other half that Hyunjae had never considered himself needing (like soulmates).</p><p class="p1">Because it wasn’t only Hyunjae that liked Juyeon. Hyunjae knows that the other must have received countless confessions wherever he went, and this itself, was something that further supported the truth of everyone liking Juyeon. Hyunjae strictly limited his own interest in the other to be platonic and purely friendship based (or was it) but everyone liked Juyeon the same. Their friend group that all appreciated Juyeon who always had some kind of nice advice to time to give, and even Jaehyun’s mother who had met the other a couple times, had always asked Hyunjae when he was going to bring Juyeon home to visit them for the holidays.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">(To be honest, Hyunjae’s more certain that she would rather have Juyeon as her son than she did with him, as Juyeon who was just more than polite and respectful was also on the dean’s list).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Therefore the greater issue at hand was how, Juyeon could have possibly turned down all those confessions during the day when there would be so many to choose from. The amount of candy and chocolate on their kitchen counter filled the table and threatened to spill on the floor. It was almost impossible for Juyeon not to pick someone to even go on a date randomly, but the other still has not done that. Hyunjae’s certain that there would be many pretty girls or attractive guys interested in Juyeon, therefore, what was the reason his roommate was still at home tonight?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“There were so many people that confessed to you though. How is that that you can’t find a single person that fits your ideal type? If you have one, of course.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe because my ideal type didn’t confess to me yet?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Wow. What standards</em>? The other that had so many admirers, but did not find a single one to be acceptable, despite the large quantity of those confessing. Hyunjae doesn’t know if he should be blown away or scoffing at how stubborn and adamant the other was in being satisfied by his ideal type only. In comparison, Hyunjae thinks that he probably wouldn’t be as picky, he would probably go with whoever seemed decent enough and that if they were compatible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But I would love to go on a date with them, if they happen to like me back.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The hands that Hyunjae are touching clasp onto his and Hyunjae eyes widen. <em>No, there was no way. </em>Hyunjae feels the other’s eyes staring in his own, and as if under a spell once more, Hyunjae can’t help but look back at the other and the other's hands on top of his own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Me?</em> You like me? Of all people, I’m the one you like?”</p><p class="p1">Juyeon laughs. He laughs easily, but this laugh made it seems as if the situation was something so common, so normal.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Is it not obvious? Everyone tells me that I always seem to be looking only at you. They say that we're like married couples or something. Domestic? Was it, they said?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Now that, Hyunjae didn't know about. His face reddens at the thought of their friends calling both he and Juyeon a domestic married couple. Were they that close and friendly with each other? He did feel really comfortable with the other, but was he that oblivious to the other's special treatment of him?</p><p class="p1">The smile that Juyeon looked forward to each day whenever he saw Hyunjae, made him feel soothed. The person that seemed to understand him on his most stressful days, the person that seemed to make things right whenever things seemed to go wrong.</p><p class="p1">Juyeon brings the other’s hands in his and brings it towards his lips for a light hand-kiss. The other sputters in surprise and embarrassment and Juyeon knows that the other was going to whack him a second later for being so bold and flirtatious, but Juyeon has always been like that. - Only looking out for the things that he was interested in and not minding those that he did not care for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You make me smile and make me feel appreciated whenever you’re around. Of course, I would come to like you first.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s cheesy. But Jaehyun can’t help the smile thatbursts on his face and he wonders why he’s never fully noticed. The many times where he’s asked the other about other people, and Juyeon giving him half-hearted answers because to the other, it didn’t matter. He didn’t care for them. The normal looks Juyeon gave others were different from the way that he would look at him. The long, careful glances Juyeon would send his way whenever Hyunjae was feeling a little blue or sad. The way Juyeon knew so much about him, his schedule, his likes and dislikes, the other cared enough to want to know more about him. But above all, the other had the same feelings that he had. A mutual crush, something that Hyunjae would have never guessed with how little Juyeon spoke about his feelings.</p><p class="p1">It makes him feel warm, how still Juyeon chose him over the many others. But he still has questions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What about that day? I’m sure I saw someone confessing to you on Thursday. I overheard it as I was walking by.” Hyunjae peers up at the other’s eyes. The other’s warm gaze hasn't stopped looking at him yet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I’m indifferent to people that I don’t know or don’t like. I may be friendly, but that doesn’t mean I would treat the same way I treat you.”  Hyunjae’s never seen such a thing, the other always seemed to be warm and friendly to everyone whenever he was around, that Hyunjae hadn’t even thought that this was a possibility.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I guess I’m special then.” Hyunjae beams. It made him happy knowing that the other saw him differently.  But now…from out of nowhere Juyeon pulls out the bouquet he had bought earlier from the grocery store and brings it forward.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“So will you be mine? This Valentine's? Boyfriends?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Hyunjae stares at the flowers and at the other’s extended open palm. He didn’t think much of them earlier but he did know what these flowers represented. Although it wasn’t usually given alone, baby's breaths were often paired with some other flowers like roses; they were pure with meanings of compassion, innocence, sincerity, trust and everlasting love. It summed up what he felt like he had with Juyeon, the mutual care that they had for each other but also in how Hyunjae thinks that he would like to keep this pleasant bond and feeling with the other too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes, yes, and yes.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hyunjae happily accepts the flowers and slots his fingers against the others. His hands although a bit slimmer fit against the other’s larger ones just right. He, who had an initial dislike against the national celebration of love, thinks he could change his mind on it. For when Juyeon’s there with him, Valentine’s wasn’t so bad after all because for the first time in his life, he’s finally taken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>